The Request
by AkiLynn
Summary: At a Kid heist, Yusaku confronts Kid and he's looking for answering.


**So really random piece for Detective Conan that I thought that could possibly happen. Since it's implied that Yusaku Kudo knew the original Kaitou Kid's identity, I'm guessing he has a pretty good idea who is running the show now, but for some reason doesn't tell Shinichi, most likely because he finds it funny and ironic that their sons are in the same exact positions as they were back then and wants to see who'll win. **

**Any way, here's a short one-shot of a confrontation with Yusaku and the current Kid**

The sounds of yelling officers filled the museum as Kaitou Kid managed to create, yet again, mass chaos within. It was a sound that brought back fond memories to a one Kudo Yusaku. He remembered almost nine or so years ago chasing the thief alongside the officers, a position now taken up by his shrunken son. But Shinichi wasn't here tonight; he had made sure of it. The reason was simple, but he doubt Shinichi would understand. As Nakamori chased down a dummy along with his men, Yusaku headed towards the roof, knowing that's where Kid would be. He had a few questions and wanted answers.

Yusaku made it up to roof soon enough and came to a scene that was so familiar that it sent chills up his spine. Kid was holding up his latest conquest, a large emerald, up to the luminous glow of the moon, back turned completely towards him. An identical scene flashed through his mind, but he shook it off. That was the past and one he intended to figure out. He closed the door softly, but not soft enough as Kid drawled, "I was wondering when you come up here, Kudo-san. I figured you'd see through me faster than that tantei-kun of yours."

Yusaku stopped at that, but smirked a bit. He should have known that he figured out who Conan really was, but that couldn't be helped. Actually, it would make things easier tonight. He walked towards the thief, stopping a couple feet from him, mirroring his actions from those years ago as well as his son's.

"Yes, but I wanted to talk with you privately," Yusaku said calmly, unable to hide his slightly smugness as the memories came back to him.

"Oh?" Kid said, turning towards him, tossing his prize in his hand, "And what do I owe the pleasure of discussing with my parent?"

Yusaku blinked in surprise, but smiled softly, "I should have known. You researched everything that he did, didn't you? It's one of the reasons why your are able to fool everyone that you are the same Kid."

Kid gave him a questioning look, yet with his legendary Poker Face still in place. "And what exactly do you mean by that statement?"

Yusaku looked at Kid, straight into his eyes. He had to hand it to the boy; he practically mastered his father's style and Poker Face to perfection. It wasn't surprising that Nakamori thought the two were one and the same. Had he not known better, he wouldn't have figured it out so quickly. Hence, the reason no one has. He gave the boy a deep look before saying, "I know it's you, Kaito-kun."

It was brief and almost unnoticeable unless you were looking for it, but it was there: a break in his Poker Face. In less than a second that it took to break, it was back on his face with full confidence.

"What on earth are you talking about, Kudo-san?"

Yusaku's gaze didn't waver, "I know you are in fact, Kuroba Kaito, son of Kuroba Toichi, the original Kid."

Kid – no Kaito – didn't move. He merely stared at Yusaku calmly in an almost regarding manner. That's how Yusaku knew that he was either too shocked to say anything or was panicking. He figured it was probably both.

Kid started to chuckle a bit, but there was no humor in it, "Is that so? Tell me, Kudo-san, what makes you think so?"

"I knew for a fact that Kuroba-san was Kid. That fact was set permanently once he died," Yusaku could have sworn he saw something flash across Kid's eyes, but it was too fast to catch so he continued, "but when Kid came back eight years later, I tried to figure out who it was. After seeing how closely, practically identical, your styles were, I knew that it had to be someone close to him. Seeing how similar the two of you look, it wasn't hard to figure that you took up your father's mantle and continued the legacy of Kid." He waited for Kaito to say anything, but the boy still hadn't said anything. However, he noticed that he had he's undivided attention so it was the best time to start asking questions. "Was he murdered?"

Kaito's silence proved the answer that Yusaku suspected, but didn't want to believe. He knew it. Toichi was too skilled to die in some magic accident. There was no way he would die like that. He watched Kaito for a long moment, noticing the tension the boy now had at the mention of his father's death. He pitied the boy. He had heard that Toichi's son was present when he died. He couldn't image what the boy had gone through and is still going through. The only thing worse than a parent burying their child is for a child to bury their parent at a young age, particularly if the parent was their idol, which he had no doubt Toichi was to Kaito.

"Who killed him?" Yusaku asked, hoping the boy would answer.

But he just shook his head, stating simply, "I can't tell you." There was almost no emotion in his voice. Most likely an attempt to keep whatever emotions running wild in his mind in check. He had to hand it to Kaito, he doubted Shinichi would be able to control his emotions so well. Then again, Kaito is just as good of an actor as his father was.

"Does it have something to do with what he was looking for?" This got Kaito's attention as he looked sharply at Yusaku, but he refrained from saying anything. Yusaku figured that meant yes, but if he wasn't able to get an answer out of Toichi all those years ago, he doubted that he'd get them out of Kaito. If he could successfully fool the entire world that he was the original Kid along with his closest friends that he was sure had no idea of his activities, then there was no way he'd get answer out of the teenager.

He looked at Kaito sadly. Whoever was responsible for causing this boy to risk everything better hope he won't find out who they were or he would have no problem using his contacts with Interpol to take them down. But if both Toichi and Kaito wouldn't say anything, they had to be dangerous. Just like Shinichi's Black Organization. Could they be linked? He mentally shook his head. Now was not the time to ask those questions, he had other things he had to ask.

"I won't tell the police your identity, but I have a request for you," Yusaku said firmly, gaining a wary, calm look from Kaito.

"A request?"

"Yes. I know that you are dealing with whatever it is your father left you, but I want you to do a favor for me, in exchange for not telling the police your identity and any possible help I can provide you in the future if necessary."

"What favor?"

Yusaku stared hard at Kaito, making sure he was being serious. He was. Yusaku then asked, "Can you look after Shinichi for me?"

"Beg your pardon?" Kaito said, still trying to keep up the façade.

"I want you to keep an eye on Shinichi, when you can," Yusaku said, firmly.

Kaito blinked several times, clearly not expecting this. He watched Yusaku carefully, searching to see if he was absolutely serious. When he found that he was, he asked, "And why would you think that I can keep an eye on little Tantei-kun?"

"I know your skills and furthermore, I know you're just like Toichi-san. You don't let anyone get hurt and you make it your job to keep an eye on everyone for that purpose. It's why you've worked with Shinichi in the past before, isn't it? You've been keeping an eye on him anyway."

"And if I have?"

"I want you to continue doing so and even more so if you can," Yusaku said, locking eyes with Kaito, "You must know now how dangerous of a situation Shinichi has gotten himself into. Yukiko told me what happened on the Mystery Train. If you wanted to, you could have left, but you stayed and helped. You're just like your father."

"I can say the same thing, unfortunately, about your son," Kaito said with a small laugh. Yusaku smiled slightly, it was true. Both Kaito and Shinichi were clear examples of the saying "like father like son," but they both tended to take their exploits to the extreme if any of the mass Kid heists were anything to go by.

"So, will you do it?" Yusaku asked.

"I hope you do realize you're asking a thief for help," Kaito asked, his poker face back on his face, set in a wide grin.

Yusaku gave him a smirk that he once used on Toichi, one that his son seemed to mimic in dealing with the thief as well, "I could think of no one better."

Kaito tipped his hat, "Very well then. If you insist," he tossed the emerald to Yusaku, "You figured out my identity, here's your reward." He then made his way towards the ledge of the roof.

"Make sure Shinichi doesn't know," Yusaku called after him.

Kaito turned back to look at him with a large Kid grin on his face, "Now why would I do that? If he knew, he might go soft on me, and I would hate to lose my favorite critic." He activated his hang glider, "Then again, it 'll be fun messing with Tantei-kun." He then jumped off the roof and flew into the night sky.

Yusaku watched him leave, emerald in hand. He knew that Kaito was dealing with his own thing, but the Black Organization was becoming more dangerous and he'd rather have Kaito on their side than not. His talents will no doubt be helpful in the future. He was sure Shinichi will be furious once he finds out, but there was nothing he could do about it. If he wasn't able to catch Toichi back then Shinichi was going to have to work extra hard to catch Kaito, especially since Kaito is a much bigger risk taker than Toichi ever was. All the more reason to have him on their team.

He started to walk back towards the officers to return the gem. One of these days, he'd figure out the true mystery behind the Kaitou Kid.

**Well, that's my theory of what could happen or possible has happened, considering that Kaito does seem to keep an eye on Conan/Shinichi throughout the series if not in somewhat insulting ways. Anyway, I thought it would be kind of interesting if this happen, since Kaito and Conan act like brothers when they argue. It's kind of funny to me; of course, Kaito would probably say he's the older brother in the situation, pissing off Conan. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**


End file.
